Spot's Story
by Flittery H
Summary: a sweet little fic about Spot. and the women in his life. it's not done. but please read and review!
1. His Earliest Memories

1 Chapter one: his earliest memories  
  
They lived in a tiny apartment near the docks in Brooklyn. His mother took care of him, she was always there, always watching out for him, always spoiling him to the greatest means she could, though even that wasn't very much. She called him Spot, he never knew why, he just assumed that was his name. And she was Mama. That was all he knew, she was his world, his everything, and he would do everything in his power to please her.  
  
When Spot was almost four years old, he saw that his beloved Mama was changing. She seemed sick, she was always tired, and her belly seemed to grow larger by the day. Then one day it happened. Two strange ladies came to the apartment. One took Mama into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. The other, younger, one sat outside with Spot. "You're gonna have a new baby around here!" she had said cheerfully. Spot had looked at her puzzled. "Didn't your mother tell you? You're gonna have a new little brother or sister!" Spot shook his head. He was very shy, his mother being the only person he had come in contact with. Now it had been the girl's turn to be puzzled. Just then they heard a cry from the other room. "I'd better go," the girl said, hurrying into the bedroom.  
  
Over the next few months, Spot got used to his little sister, Bitty, and he loved her very much, but he knew that Mama had changed. She seemed never to eat and he knew something was wrong. He realized that he no longer saw the man that Mama referred to as "Pa" around the apartment. Spot had hardly ever seen him anyway, certainly never spent time with him, for "Pa" was only there on Sundays, and even then he was usually sleeping.  
  
The next few months passed thus, and with them Spot's fourth birthday. The weather was beginning to get cooler and the leaves were changing color. Spot knew what always followed these signs: winter. A cold, harsh time that would leave them with so very little to eat. One especially cold morning, Spot woke up and went into his mother's room. She cheerfully helped him get dressed in his warmest clothes, saying that they were going somewhere special that day. Mama then bundled Bitty in a few warm blankets and the three set out into the cold street.  
  
Mama stopped them when they were in front of a large building. She knocked on the door and soon a tall and kindly looking nun came to the door. She opened it just enough to stick her habbited head out and peer curiously at the woman with a small child attached to one arm and a small baby curled in the other. Upon seeing them she quickly opened the door wider and shooed them in saying, "hurry, hurry, you'll catch your death of cold out there!"  
  
Mama stepped gingerly into the orphanage, Spot following close behind and Bitty, because she had no choice, was led inside as well. When all were safely inside and the door firmly bolted against the cold, the nun asked, "Can I help you ma'am?"  
  
Mama took a deep breath, "Yes, please, these were children of my dear friend, who, sadly passed away last week," she paused to sniffle, "and even though I love them dearly as if they were my own, I simply don't have the means to raise two children. Their father left soon after Bitty here," she motioned with her arm to show she was speaking of the baby in her arms, "was born. And my own husband died a few months ago from fumes at the factory," she sniffled again with tears in her eyes, "can you help these poor children?"  
  
By this time the nun had tears in her eyes as well, "of course we can," she answered kindly, "there are a few papers to filled out though, would you step into the office? This is Sister Margaret, she'll take the children upstairs."  
  
With that Mama looked lovingly at Bitty in her arms and hugged her tightly for a moment before handing her to Sister Margaret. Then she knelt down to Spot and hugged him tightly. She whispered, "Mama has to go away now, Spot. But we'll be together again soon, don't you worry." There were tears in her eyes as she looked straight into his little face, "all right Mama," he answered, very confused with the whole thing. He was a little dazed at all he had heard, he had no concept of lying, or of wrong, he was so very confused. Mama bit her lip and stood up, following the first nun into the office, leaving Spot and Bitty in the care of Sister Margaret. She smiled warmly at spot and asked him to follow her. She held Bitty in one arm and hitched up her skirt a little with the other. She started up the stairs, Spot following close behind.  
  
They first went into a small room filled with cribs and cradles and playpens, occupied by tiny babies and toddlers with their large sad eyes in their tiny lost faces. Sister Margaret placed Bitty into a cradle. "This is where your sister will live until she's older, Spot. Your room is down the hall," she said. Spot looked at her as if she was the devil himself. How could he be separated from his beloved Bitty? He shook his head, with wide eyes. She smiled warmly again, "don't worry, you'll be able to see her whenever you want," she assured him. Spot considered this, and finally followed the sister reluctantly into a long room with a door at each end and a row of beds on each side with a small night table between each bed. "This is the boys' room," Sister Margaret said, "here's an empty bed," she continued pointing to one bed, which held no sign of a little boy living in it. She helped him take off his little jacket and hang it on a hook on one side of the room. She showed him the washroom and then led him towards the door on the other end of the bedroom.  
  
"Everyone's in the play room," she explained. They came to the door and Sister Margaret led him into the play room, a large room with a smooth wooden floor and white walls covered with little drawings done by the children on little pieces of flimsy paper. The children, boys and girls, were spread out in little clumps all over the room. Some played with jacks or make-shift dolls or other toys, while others seemed to be acting out little plays or situations in their own little worlds and a few older ones played cards. Spot surveyed the situation with awe. In all his four years he had never, ever seen so many children!  
  
"Children!" She called, "I've brought you a new little playmate!" the sister continued cheerfully, "This is Spot, he'll be living here with all of you, so be nice to him and make sure you include him and play with him." She seemed to give meaningful glances to certain children in the group. They all nodded innocently and she left with one last warm smile at Spot.  
  
A little girl came up to Spot curiously. "I'm 'Manda," she said, holding out her little hand. Spot looked at her with wide eyes. 'Manda seemed puzzled with Spot's shy behavior. "Can't you speak?" she asked. Spot nodded. 'Manda smiled her little crooked smile with her little head cocked to the side. "Well then, why don't you?" she asked practically. Spot stared up at her, for she was a good few inches taller than him, though they were the same age. "I guess you're not much of a talker," she commented with her four-year-old's logic. Suddenly Spot smiled a little at the little girl in front of him. "I guess not," he said slowly. 'Manda smiled more and giggled.  
  
The two children played together for the rest of the day, until the nuns came in and told them it was time to go to bed. Spot and 'Manda separated reluctantly and went to their respective rooms.  
  
As he lay in bed, Spot considered the day he had been through. Then he remembered his mother, who he had forgotten through all his playing. He then began to cry softly, realizing how much he missed her and wondering when she would come back.  
  
  
  
Spot didn't feel like playing the next day. 'Manda tried to persuade him, but in vain, he wouldn't come out of his little sulking corner of the playroom. "What is tha matta wit you, anyway?" she asked out of desperation. "I miss my Mama!" Spot choked out. 'Manda looked at him like he was crazy for a moment, like she wasn't sure if he was serious. Then she right out laughed. "You poor, poor little boy," she said sarcastically, "You tink she's comin' back, don't you?" Spot nodded as 'Manda shook her head. "Well, let me tell you, she ain't. Nobody's Mama ever comes back here! Why do you think she left you here in the first place?" Spot's eyes grew large with fresh tears and his little lip trembled. "Ya don't gotta cry about it, it's a parta life," 'Manda assured him. "She left you, so what? There's nuttin' you can do 'bout it anyway, ya might-as-well enjoy yaself." Spot considered this for a moment, then sniffled and wiped his face on his sleeve.  
  
From then on Spot didn't cry anymore, he stuck to 'Manda, and brought her with him to see Bitty almost every day. Soon he began to befriend some of the other little boys and girls, but none so well as 'Manda. 


	2. Becoming Newsies

Becoming Newsies  
  
When Bitty was six and 'Manda and Spot were ten, they escaped the orphanage. Not that the orphanage was bad, but they wanted freedom, and it certainly was a wonderful adventure. The three left through a window in the playroom in the middle of the night, after everyone was asleep. Spot went first; when he reached the ground from the second story window he helped the two girls down. Then the three scurried along the few blocks they knew so well from their morning walks at the orphanage, to the Newsboys lodging house. They knocked on the door, an elderly man answered.  
  
"Can I help you children?" he asked. "We wanna be newsies!" 'Manda explained quickly. "Well come in then!" he answered kindly.  
  
The three children stepped inside the large front room of the building and were initiated into the infamous Brooklyn Newsies.  
  
They set up a corner of the bunk room for Bitty and 'Manda with hanging sheets to separate them from the boys. The three grew used to being newsies, and eventually Spot became the leader. 


	3. 'Manda: A Gift

'Manda: A Gift  
  
'Manda was born Amanda Mclendon, and left at the orphanage when she was only a few days old. She was raised by the nuns, good and bad, until she and Spot ran away to become newsies. She and Spot had always been close, inseparable even. He had been shy and shielded, while she had been friendly and open, making them a perfect match. As they got older though, there came a tension between them. 'Manda noticed it most when they were around the other boys-Spot being a rising leader, couldn't ruin his reputation with a silly little girl, now could he? Well, 'Manda certainly didn't like that. But what could she do? She tried to be one of them, but it was always hard, she had come too late to simply grow up as "one of the guys" but a little too early to be of any great love interest. But as they got even older, that would change drastically. Suddenly, 'Manda began to grow, as all girls eventually do, and this of course brought a changed reaction from her fellow newsies- especially Spot.  
  
They sat next to eachother, near the ledge of the roof, in an unholy silence. The sky was a cool gray orange and there was a sweet breeze in the light spring air. Their knees were drawn up in different ways, each way suited to a girl or boy respectively. They leaned back on their hands, each starring up at a different part of the sky. They both shifted their weight constantly; maybe if they were more comfortable physically it would help their uncomfortable minds. Finally, 'Manda looked over at Spot. Feeling her gaze, he returned the stare, looking into her big brown eyes. 'Manda smiled at him uncertainly and he smiled back. After a moment, 'Manda, embarrassed, looked away. Spot's face fell in disappointment; he wasn't sure what he expected, but it was more than a smile. "'Manda?" "Yeah?" she answered quickly. Spot took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you.well, that I've been thinking-a lot-about you lately." he trailed off. 'Manda looked up at him with hope in her eyes, then back at the roof, unsure of herself. He reached out and lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look up at him. 'Manda shifted her position again as their faces came slowly together. Their lips met and they kissed. It was only a short, small kiss, but still a shared kiss, and any shared kiss is special. They pulled away and looked at eachother with wonder and uncertainty. 'Manda ran her tongue over her lips nervously as they leaned in again. This time it was more than a shared kiss; it was full of passion and desire, and of physical want. That kiss did not end for a long time, it simply became deeper with every movement of their lips. Almost needless to say, neither one made it to the warmth of their own beds that night, but stayed out on the rooftop, underneath the twinkling stars. They trusted the stars, if not eachother, for stars do not lie, do not talk, do not betray; they do not leave babies in the unfamiliar care of nuns, whose very livelihoods dictate that they dare not love physical beings. No, the stars could do none of that. They could only watch and observe the two lovers, still children in their own right, as they shared a night of physicality that both would soon regret, and then not, and finally, in maturity, both would realize that it all had to happen. That it was a part of growing, it made no sense to deny it; for they knew that the stars had seen it and would forever remind them of that night--of the gift they gave to eachother that they could never get back, and a realization that they didn't want it back. The following day, Spot walked down the street, selling his papers and feeling good about himself. He stopped to flirt with Violet, a pretty girl who sold flowers near his selling spot. "Oh Spot!" she laughed as he tickled her waist. "Ya shouldn't do that! I'll tell 'Manda on ya!" she smiled at him knowingly. He looked at her puzzled. "What's 'Manda gotta do wit anyting?" Spot asked, stepping away from Violet quickly. "Well, ya really don know anyting 'bout goils, do ya?" Spot eyed her suspiciously. "I'll just let'cha in on a lil' secret," she lowered her voice mockingly, "most goils don like wen deir guys is floighten wit odda goils." Spot stiffened with anger and shock. "HER guy?" he said through clenched teeth. "Well, I assumed, I mean." Spot muttered a few profanities as he stomped away leaving Violet starring worriedly after him. 'Why did I open my big mouth?' she scolded herself. (to be continued. but you can go on and read the next chapter anyway, it's kindof a new story in itself) 


	4. Rachel

Rachel  
  
  
  
  
  
I approached the boy selling his papers just as I did every afternoon on my way home. However, today was to be different. I had resolved two days ago that I would finally speak to him; him not being there the day before was my perfect chance to start a conversation. Go! I kept telling myself, go talk to him! I walked across the street to his corner and smiled at him. "I missed you yesterday," I said coyly. He grinned, "ah, well I missed ya too," he answered in his heavy Brooklyn accent, "Ya knows that seein' you's always da highlight o' my day." I smiled and looked at my shoes sheepishly. "I'm Spot Conlon," he said extending his hand, "leada o' da bruklyn newsies."  
  
"Well, I'm Rachel Stein, but I'm not the leader of anything," I answered nervously but smiling, grasping his hand. Then he raised our clasped hands to his lips and kissed my hand gently, "it's an hona ta meet ya," he mumbled, keeping his eyes fixed with mine. I blushed, but I was beaming, his face was just so perfect! Suddenly Spot looked away and turned his head a few times, looking around. Then a sly grin crossed his face, "c'mon," he said as he pulled me by the hand into a nearby alley. He stopped so short in the alley that I was forced into him. I caught my breath as we were brought so quickly face to face. He was smiling, and I smiled too. He took our still clasped hands over his shoulder where he let go to leave my hand there. He put his arms around my waist, and I tilted my head in a puzzled look. I opened my mouth to say something, but he put a finger over my lips. I looked into his eyes and melted, knowing I couldn't refuse him, even if I had wanted to. He leaned down and kissed me gently on my anxious lips, I kissed back with my eyes closed, savoring the moment. We pulled away slowly but I kept my eyes closed for a second after, letting the marvelous tingle linger on my face. I looked up at him with wide eyes, he was grinning with satisfaction, I smiled and blushed as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, I've gotta go." I said reluctantly, "my mother'll be worried as it is." "Alright," he said sadly, letting go slowly. "I thouraly enjoyed makin' yer aqain'nce [that's acquaintance, for anyone who can't read my Brooklynese]," he continued, winking. "It was nice to meet you too," I answered, laughing. I began walking away when I realized that I had forgotten to buy a paper. I turned around and slowly walked back to Spot and his pile of papers. He smiled at me, "back fer more, I see," he said slyly. "I forgot to buy a paper," I explained, ignoring his comment. I took out my penny from my apron pocket and held it out to him. He handed me a paper, but refused the penny and winked, saying, "no charge today." I blushed, feeling embarrassed and a little used, but special still. I took the paper and walked a few steps before hearing Spot call out my name. I turned around where I was to look back at him. "Let me take you out tonight?" he called. I smiled, this was what I wanted. "Of course," I answered. He smiled as well. "Where should I pick you up?" "In front of Rheingold and Wurzburger Groceries? You know where that is?" "I think so, 13th street, right?" I nodded. "Is that where you live?" ((author's note: this was an actual grocery store and it was actually on 13th street, oh I'm so proud, I'm being historically accurate! Yay!)) "Yes. We live above the store, my father works there." Spot nodded. "Alright, around seven?" I smiled, "wonderful." He smiled too, "see you then," he said. "Goodbye!" With that I turned and walked away back to my family's small apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spot watched her walk off down the street. He smiled and whistled to himself. Oh, she was pretty, he thought, umm-hmm. Ooo, 'Manda'll love this.he laughed a little at his own thoughts as he began to walk towards the lodging house, still whistling and still thinking of Rachel. When he had first introduced himself, he thought her to be just another pretty face, like all the girls he knew, except for 'Manda and Bitty. But he hardly considered 'Manda a girl anyway, and Bitty was his own sister. He had thought the shared kiss between him and Rachel would almost be insurance for her bought paper everyday. But as he kept in contact with her he had noticed something different about her, something the others didn't have. A kind of knowledge without acceptance, an intelligent innocence, like she knew about the world, yet chose to ignore it and make it hers. Bitty'll like her, he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spot came right on time and I went outside to meet him. We walked a few blocks with his arm around me to a little restaurant next to the newsboys lodging house. There was a sign in faded gold lettering on the door that said "Halley's". Spot held the door open for me and we walked inside. We sat down at a little table in the corner and just as Spot opened his mouth to say something, a little girl, who couldn't have been older than twelve, came over to our table. She was the spitting image of Spot, the same blue- gray eyes surrounded by dark lashes, the same rounded little nose and the same clefted chin. The only thing different was her hair. She had the most beautiful bright red hair I had ever seen. She wore a plain blue dress with a brown pinafore-apron over it. She handed each of us a menu, saying cheerfully, "hello, you must be Rachel! I've heard so much about you!" "Hello," I answered smiling. "I'm Bitty," she said, holding out her hand. I shook her hand and smiled warmly at her, "I'm very glad to meet you Bitty," I said. She smiled again at me, then turned abruptly to Spot. "Spot, you were right! She is even prettier than Rosalyn!" Spot blushed and looked at the table, I giggled. Then, turning back to me, Bitty added excitedly, "and all the boys say that Rosalyn Bovary's the prettiest girl in Brooklyn!" Spot blushed deeper and Bitty smiled with satisfaction. "Well thank you," I said laughing. "You're welcome," she replied with an innocent smile. "Bitty, don't you have a job to do?" Spot growled. "Oh yes, may I take your orders?" she asked politely. We ordered and Bitty smiled and danced gingerly away from the table. I looked at Spot and burst out laughing again. He was still scowling at the table, but soon he began to chuckle as well. "Oh Spot, she's wonderful!" I said, "she looks just like you, why didn't you tell me you had such a wonderful little sister?" "It never came up," he said. I smiled, thinking of my own sister, Emma. We were so close, I wondered how close Spot and Bitty were. "I have a sister," I said, "but she's older than Bitty, she's only a year younger than me." "Is she as beautiful as you? Because if she is I've got some friends who'd like ta meet 'er," he said smiling. "Well, I'm not about to judge my sister's beauty, or my own, for that matter!" I said chuckling. "But I'm sure that both Emma and myself would love to meet your friends." "And they'd love to meet you." "Did anyone ever tell you that you're very good with that sweet talk a' yours?" I asked, mockingly. "Who, me? No!" he said sarcastically. We both laughed. Just then, the door to the restaurant swung open with a loud clang and a noisy cluster of boys clambored in. There were various, "Hey Spot!"s and "who's the new girl?"s and other such ooos and ahhs from the group as they approached our table. "Hey fellas!" Spot answered, "this is Rachel." A good-looking boy slid into the booth right next to me. "Hey Rachel," he said with a grin, "they's call me Brick." "Yeah, cause he's dumb as one!" someone shouted, gaining a giggle from me and other various responses of glee from the other newsies. "Ah-shuddup!" Brick called, trying, in vain, to quiet everyone. Spot's head was in his hands, looking rather distraught. I smiled warmly at Brick, trying to surpress my laughter, "I'm pleased to meet you," I said, extending my hand. He shook it gladly, blushing a little. "They's call me Rhino," said another boy standing near me with a saucy grin on his face. I waited a moment in expectaction for a response from someone else, but when I got none, I asked sweetly, "isn't someone gonna tell me why?" A few of the boys snickered. "We try an' make it a habit not ta tell goils why," Spot explained quietly, trying to hide his smirk. I gave him a puzzled look, but he just shook his head saying, "you don't wanna know." I accepted this and turned back to Rhino, extending my hand to him, past Brick. "Well, I'm glad to meet you anyway," I said. He took my hand and kissed it lightly. "The pleasua's all mine," he said, raising his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner. I pulled my hand away, gently, saying softly, "I wonder who he learned from?" Spot laughed. "Yeah I taught 'im well, huh?" he said. Just then I noticed one, very tough-looking, girl in the group. She had long, dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes. She had a soft creamy-gray complexion, like one of her parents had been Mexican. She seemed to be scowling and trying not to look at me. I looked at her curiously and Spot soon followed my gaze. He sighed. "Hey 'Manda," he called, sounding a little weary. The girl glared at him but sauntered over to the table. "Rachel, this is 'Manda, our girl newsie," Spot explained. The two seemed to be in fight of sorts, I wasn't quite sure, but there was something in the air between them, like I could feel the air turning cold and watch the sky darken in their bad mood. I smiled at her, trying to ignore the nasty look she was giving me. "Hello," I said, looking into her eyes. There was something else in those eyes, behind the malice, curiosity maybe? I wasn't sure. She gave me a very fake smile and clasped my hand lightly, letting go almost immediately as if my skin burned. She gave me one last curt nod before turning her attention to a group of girls just walking in the door. She joined them and they all sat down at a table all the way on the other side of the restaurant. (to be continued!) 


End file.
